Candy Clouds
by astral-angel
Summary: Last time it was paper flowers... now it's clouds. Exactly what will Shane come up with next? Sequel to 'Paper Flowers's. Characters: Stacy, Shane McMahon


Title: Candy Clouds  
  
Author: Mauzi  
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@y...  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Stacy/Shane McMahon  
  
Disclaimer: All WWE characters belong to the WWE.  
  
Distribution: Cristal, others ask first  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: The Hardcore match between Shane McMahon and Test months ago - not quite sure 'bout the exact date.  
  
Notes: This is a sequel to 'Paper Flowers', which can be found at wfta.net. The  
  
name of the fic, along with it's predecessor, comes from the lyrics in 'Imaginary', off the album 'Fallen' by Evanescence.  
  
Part 1/1  
  
She stared up at the sky, her eyes taking in the large expanse of clear blue sky, the sun that shone brightly. A frown appeared on her face as she searched futilely for the soft clouds that just *had* to be there. They had to be there, because it would be grossly unfair if it were such a perfect day while she was so miserable.  
  
She glared balefully at the sky, and even though she knew it was irrational, that she wasn't really angry at the sky, Stacy Keibler really couldn't bite back the curse that left her lips.  
  
"Well now, that's not very ladylike..." The amused voice had her spinning around, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Hey Shane - oh!" A soft cry left her lips as she caught sight of the bruise on his cheek. Her hand reached out to brush against his skin softly, a look of guilt blossoming on her features. "I'm sorry Shane." The dark haired man blinked, confused.  
  
"For what?" His own hand crept up to cover hers briefly before he entwined his fingers with hers. Stacy shifted uncomfortably, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"For that..." With her free hand, she gestured towards the discoloration on his face before continuing. "For what happened in last night's match... for everything." Shane frowned, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Stacy, last night wasn't your fault." His voice was gentle but firm. "Trust me honey, I enjoyed beating the shit out of Test - it was fun."  
  
The tall diva blinked, both at the endearment, and at the statement, before sighing.  
  
"But it was my fault." When Shane opened his mouth to interrupt, she shook her  
  
head. "Scott saw us talking the other day... and then Test found the flowers. That was the only reason he agreed to the match when Bischoff asked him about  
  
it."  
  
"That doesn't change anything Stacy - it still wasn't your fault." He said, frowning at the shadows that circled her eyes. He looked at her quietly, his eyes searching.  
  
"Shane?" He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah honey?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Being so nice to me, I mean." She rushed it out so quickly; it took him a couple of seconds to process the statement. When he did, he looked at her incredulously, his hands unconsciously tightening over hers.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?" She shrugged uncomfortably. Shane sighed, a frown appearing on his face. "What do you want Stacy?" The question was so unexpected that the diva's jaw dropped, her eyes widening.  
  
"Clouds."  
  
She said the first thing that came to mind, and had to stifle the sudden giggles that threatened at the dumbfounded look that appeared on his face.  
  
"Clo - clouds?" Stacy scowled, nodding.  
  
"Clouds." She repeated, once again glaring at the sky. Shane shook his head disbelievingly, before looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Now it was her turn to look disbelieving as Shane nodded.  
  
"Yep. Tell you what - you wait here, and I'll be back soon." The tall blonde sputtered slightly as he walked off, a soft smile appearing on her face before fading as she looked up at the sky again.  
  
"God damned sky..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, looking at her watch  
  
impatiently. It had been almost half an hour since the elder McMahon heir had left, and she couldn't help but wonder at exactly what sort of clouds Shane would bring.  
  
"You're still here!" The voice came from behind her once again, and as she turned around, he continued. "I thought you might have left." She eyed him curiously, immediately noticing that he held his hands behind his back. He smiled at her open eagerness, bending over with a flourish, bowing.  
  
"And now Ms. Keibler, I present to you your hearts desire..." He trailed off  
  
theatrically, handing her the object he had been hiding. "Clouds!" Stacy giggled  
  
before looking at him, confused.  
  
"Uh, Shane? These aren't clouds." Shane gave her a mock frown.  
  
"No, the real clouds were being decidedly uncooperative today... so I got you this instead." He winked at her, smiling. "See, these are extra special clouds..."  
  
"How exactly does cotton candy count as clouds?" She asked him skeptically, before tilting her head. "And where the hell did you find cotton candy on a stick so quickly?"  
  
"I'll never tell..." He smirked at her, brown eyes sparkling. "And look at it! Apart from the color, you have to admit, they do look like clouds." She studied the pink mass intently, a smile curving her lips as she looked at the fluffy candy.  
  
"Candy clouds..." She broke a piece off and offered it to him. She was shocked when, instead of taking it from her, he pulled her hand to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick the candy from her fingers, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Yeah..." His voice was soft and sent a shiver down Stacy's back. "Yeah. Candy clouds..." He echoed, stepping away from her, his fingers reaching up to brush his lips, before he walked away, a wistful smile on his face.  
  
And for the second time in as many weeks, he left the blonde diva stunned in his  
  
wake.  
  
Fin 


End file.
